To the Rescue!
by TheBoltonator
Summary: A Fennekin is abandoned by its abusive trainer, left to perish at the hands of Mother Nature. A young boy, merely seeking to help, takes it upon himself to save the pokemon, before the storm overtakes them. Who would have thought saving one life would drastically change the fates of both. ((R-18 FOR A REASON! Human x Pokemon M/M. Romance/Drama
1. A Stranger in Need

**Guess what? This will be three-shot! Can you guess when the naughty stuff happens? Trick question! There will be naughty stuff happening in this chapter right at the start! If you were looking for the REALLY naughty stuff you'll have to wait for chapter 2! If you can't wait that long then I offer my most sincerest, heart-felt apology...**

 **For those that like a little plot to go with their naughty this will be right up your alley!**

 **A/N: Someone PM'd me asking why I do so many line breaks like the one you see below this sentence. I told them "If I'm doing lines I have to take a break sooner or later!**

* * *

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Braixen looked himself over in the bedroom mirror, both paws cocked along his slender, girlish thighs. He did a little twirl, stopping midway to get a good look at the silky black fur that separated his top half from his bottom half.

He liked what he saw and he hoped his trainer did, too.

Braixen had, as far back as his time as a Fennekin, felt strongly towards his trainer, an eighteen year-old boy from Luminose City. While this was nothing unusual for most pokemon, Braixens' feelings had evolved into slightly more...perverted feelings.

These feelings had, for the most part, been kept hidden from his trainer, who went by the name Kevin. The reason behind it was a simple one. Kevin was dating his high-school sweetheart and, as such, it would have come across rather awkwardly if Braixen had interfered with his trainers' personal life. Sure, it was a huge stick-in-the-mud not knowing if Kevin would ever return his feelings. Braixen was nothing if not a patient pokemon, however.

He would wait as long as he needed to for when fate finally decided to smile on him and give him the opportunity to show Kevin just how much he loved him. These thoughts circulated through the fox pokemon as he tilted his body in a way that the bedroom light reflected the sinful curvature of his hips and silky-smooth butt. Giving his tusche a playful squeeze Braixen giggled to himself at just how easily he could pass as a female of his species.

A devious thought came to mind while Braixen continued toying with his backside, his furry digits becoming bolder and more invasive the longer he squeezed. It was only after he slipped two fingers inside his puckered rosebud that Braixen knew he would need to release some pent-up sexual lust. It would be a few more hours before Kevin got home from his date so Braixen figured he had enough time to practice his sandwich routine.

The young fox pokemon had something he knew Kevin would scold him for if he ever found out about it. Thankfully Braixen was a master at hiding things from prying eyes, his blush only growing brighter as he pulled the twig from his plush yellow tail and waved it around at an inconspicuous part of the bedroom wall. A few particles of light later there was a small hole in he wall. Eager paws reaches into the space and pulled out a heavy silicon object shaped like an Arcanines' cock.

After procuring what was quite obviously a large sex toy, Braixen set the dildo down in the center of the bedroom, making sure to tighten the hold on the metallic screws so it wouldn't come loose during his routine. Satisfied with his handiwork, Braixen grabbed a bottle of lube from Kevins' dresser and smeared a copious amount of the warm liquid all over and around his twitching pucker. The sensation of hands roaming his most sacred treasure, hands he one day hoped would be Kevins', was a pleasure most sinful to the young fox pokemon.

With his hungry rosebud twitching with eager anticipation, Braixen deviated from what his body craved and, instead, wedged the plastic toy between the silky black fur of his ass and started rubbing up and down the outside of the device.

As this was going on the sound of keys signaled an early arrival...

* * *

It had been a hellish day, but that would be putting it mildly.

First he got stood up by his girlfriend in front of the entire student body, followed shortly thereafter by the business he worked for abruptly shutting down due to health code violations- violations which Kevin had warned management about many times. It had not been a pleasant experience and, right now, all Kevin wanted to do was lay down and forget the day ever happened.

The front door opened and, despite the need for new joints on the door hinges, the noise generated by his arrival had not caught the attention of his pokemon. Braixen was never a heavy sleeper and was always there to greet him whenever he got home. The fact that his pokemon was absent worried Kevin.

Braixen was the very first pokemon Kevin ever had and, as a result, was incredibly close to him. The true reason for why Braixen was so clingy stemmed from its previous trainer abusing it as a Fennekin and the heroic actions Kevin had taken to save its life.

Kevin could vividly recall the day he found Fennekin laying in a nearby ditch, thunderstorms approaching from the north and no pokemon center in sight. Kevin was only fifteen at the time and had seen numerous police officers searching for an abusive trainer. When he asked what kind of pokemon was last seen with them Kevin was instead told to avoid searching for the suspect or their pokemon.

Kevin closed his eyes as memories of that late afternoon ran through his memories...

* * *

"I don't understand, Mr. Officer! If this person is abusing pokemon than wouldn't it be better to have more eyes looking for it?"

The Kalos policeman steeled his gaze and placed his hands alongside his hips, shaking his head at Kevin. "We have the Kalos Rangers and police force searching for them. While your concern is aptly noted and appreciated, I cannot allow an innocent bystander to get involved with this particular case."

This was the most absurd reasoning Kevin had ever heard of! It was an abusive trainer, not a serial killer. Besides, if this person truly was as abusive to his pokemon as he had heard, there was no reason to believe he would stop with just his own pokemon. Abusive trainers tended to target even wild pokemon, escalating situations just to enrage them so they would be hostile to other trainers. Before Kevin had even finished listening to the officers speech he had decided he was going to help search for the pokemon. He wouldn't say this directly to the police, of course.

All he had to do was nod his head and sigh with resignation, an act he pulled off damn near perfectly. Seemingly satisfied that Kevin would not eat involved with the investigation, the officer turned on his heel and spoke into his walkie. Once his figure was but a mere spec in the distance Kevin went north towards the park just outside Luminose City.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, the towering cumulonimbus clouds heralding the coming of a very violent round of storms. While children and their parents began to head south towards the city, Kevin continued further into the now abandoned park. He was determined to find either the abusive trainer or the pokemon he was last seen with, a Fennekin if he remembered correctly.

The gorgeous mid-day sky began to lose its luster as the squall line inched closer and closer. Kevin knew he would only have about an hour and-a-half, at best, to find his target. He had chosen the park largely due to a tidbit he heard two Rangers conversing on. Apparently the park was more popular place where abused pokemon were located.

The thick trees, murky water and dangerous pitfalls, the worst of which were seemingly inconspicuous puddles that travelled several feet into the ground, made for a hazardous trek further in. These were merely stumbling blocks as far as Kevin was concerned; they paled in comparison to the kind of harm an abused pokemon had been put through. With light becoming more and more scarce, and several new battle scars along the back of his legs, Kevin went east as the waterlogged path divided, spotting a patch of dry ground which would give him a chance to empty his sneakers of the water that had accumulated in them.

Once Kevein had taken his shoes off his ears picked up a very faint sound. Normally this would not have mattered to him but, given his reason for even being here, he made a concentrated effort to hone in on the noise. This task was made much more difficult due to the encroaching storms but Kevin was nothing if not stubborn. Once he had set his mind to something he would traverse hell or high water to see it through. Eventually Kevin came to a sectioned-off part of the park trail, one blocked by low-hanging branches and waist-deep water.

It was a risky endeavor, navigating what could only be regarded as wetlands with storms approaching. Whatever noise he had heard moments ago was becoming louder with every few steps he took. This alone fueled his drive, allowing him to overlook whatever insects were nipping at his body. He was GOING to find the injured pokemon and he was going to get it as far away from its trainer as possible. Lightning began to arc across the sky as what little daylight that remained had become an ominous shade of bluish-green. This was going to be a monster of a storm and time was running out on potentially finding the pokemon. An hour into his search Kevin spotted something twitching alongside a rotted-out tree. It was a pokemon, that much was for certain.

It was in a terrible state. There was simply no sugarcoating what was undoubtedly a pokemon on its' last leg. What would surely have been two plush, yellow ears with red fur covering most of the inside, was instead matted a bloody red. Normally blazing, fiery red eyes, were almost translucent and only possessed a small portion of their original color. It's fur was matted with dry blood and dirty water. It was undoubtedly a Fennekin but it's condition nearly turned Kevin's stomach inside-out.

Ignoring the rotten tree limbs scraping his exposed skin, Kevin placed his left hand carefully over Fennekins' ribcage, hoping and praying it still had enough of a healthy heartbeat that would get it through to the pokemon center. Fate smiled in this regard as, despite several terrifying injuries, its slightly steady heartbeat denoted no major internal injuries. Given Fennekins condition this was a miracle in Kevins' eyes. Knowing he would need to administer treatment before even entertaining the thought of carrying it, Kevin opened his soaked backpack.

It was a stroke of good fortune Kevins' pack was waterproof. The precious super potions and assorted berries he had in it would potentially save Fennekins' life. The entire time this was happening the pokemon in question looked up at Kevin with pleading eyes.

Fennekin was cold, hungry and, above all else, frightened. It had been exposed to the harsh environment of its trainer, had not been fed in several days and now this stranger was approaching it. Would this boy be just like his trainer? Would he kick and beat him for not going into its pokeball? What had he done to deserve this kind of life? Why was he fighting it in the first place? These thoughts stampeded through its weary mind as he saw the strange boy put his open hand in front of its mouth.

The temptation to bite him was there and it was begging Fennekin to give this...human...a taste of its pain. It absolutely despises humans, its only association having been with its trainer. Fennekin had reached the assumption that all humans were vile creatures who cared little for anything but themselves. This boy would be no different. Why else would a human have come to such a remote place, except to add to its suffering? Fennekin was too weak to growl but it would play along with the boy until he was close enough that, even in its weakened state, it could sink its teeth into the humans hand.

With its mind made up, Fennekin prepared what little strength it had left and began focusing it into its jaw muscles. Right when the boy's hand was within reach, and there was no chance he could pull back in time, it decided to get a good look at his face. It wanted to see the twisted look humans made when they were in pain, the same look that its trainer had given it before leaving it here to die. Fennekin had expected the boy to possess a snarky, almost pompous air to him...

Instead, the boy was crying.

"How could any human being do this to such a beautiful pokemon..."

Surely it had heard wrong...

"My name...my name is Kevin. Can you...understand me, Fennekin?"

Why was this human hesitating? Was this another one of his games? Was he toying with it? Why had he told Fennekin his name? Why had he called it by ITS name?

"Listen...I'm a pokemon trainer but I came here to help. There is a bad storm coming this way and I need to get you to a pokemon center. I want you to have some strength before I try and carry you so...please..."

Fennekin hardly understood anything the human was saying, its pale-red eyes going back and forth between the boy's hand and his tear-stained face. A strange aroma wafted through its sensitive nose, one it had never picked up before. Whatever it was had a very soothing air to it. The peaceful moment was momentarily lost when it saw the boy reach into an object he had been carrying. Fennekin recognized it as a backpack and wondered if the boy would have something to beat it with as well.

"Here...this is a berry, a Sitrus berry. It should give you a little strength back, at least enough so I can get you treated properly."

Fennekin eyed the "berry" suspiciously. It had never heard of such a thing and, despite the pleasant smell it gave off, doubt continued to dominate the pokemon's mind. Eventually, though, the rumbling in its belly caved into the prospect of a yummy snack. Throwing caution to the wind, if only for a moment, Fennekin gingerly opened its mouth and took the berry. The soft, semi-sweet texture was a welcome guest to Fennekins' taste buds as it bit down and began to chew.

It was delicious! Scratch that- it was heavenly! It was packed with the sweetest juices Fennekin had ever tasted! This 'berry', as the boy called it, did exactly what he said it would...

"Here, have another, but we need to-" Fennekin didn't bother waiting for the boy to finish talking, the concept of having another sweet treat momentarily making it forget that it was a human doing these acts of kindness. Fennekin was just so hungry, both for the berries and for the attention he was given. Eventually it had forgotten that it was still in bad shape; Fennekin even attempted to get up but a sharp jolt of pain made it crash back to earth.

"Please...don't overdo yourself, Fennekin. I think you have a broken leg so, please, let me carry you out of here."

This human, while appearing to be quite friendly, would not catch Fennekin with its guard down, like his trainer had. With some of its strength having returned from consuming two of the berries, Fennekin could muster the strength to show it did not approve of the boy touching it.

"Please, Fennekin...I know you don't trust me and, quite frankly, I wouldn't trust myself either if my trainer did the things he did to you. I am not your trainer, though, and, I know it's asking a lot but please just allow me to get you out of the path of the storm that's coming."

Fennekin was suddenly keenly aware of the dark sky and the frequent cloud-to-ground lightning strikes around them. As much as it hated doing this, Fennekin really had no other safer alternative. If the distant howling was any indication, this storm was bad news for those caught with no shelter. With a reluctant growl it closed its mouth and gave a rapid nod towards the boy.

"I promise...I'm going to get you healed up, then I'm going to find your trainer and shove an empty pokeball down his throat!"

Fennekin whimpered at the intensity of the boy's voice, despite the fact that his anger was being directed at the one who did this to it. Could this human be trusted? Only time would tell for Fennekin. Right now, however, they needed to get under shelter before they were overtaken by the violent storm behind them. Unfortunately, the way back wasn't any easier than the path he took getting there.

Kevin had to make a tough decision on the path he would take to get out of the murky wetlands. The route he took to get to Fennekin would now be pitch dark, with no easily accessible patches of land. The alternative was going through the dense underbrush, what little was left of it, yet that path included the risk of falling into a pit. The earth was incredibly soft here and, with almost no light left to guide him, it would be all too easy to hit a weak patch of ground and fall in. With a dangerous squall line eminent this would have been a worst-case scenario. The only other option would have been riding out the storm, a potentially suicidal venture.

Time was running out on them so Kevin went with his gut...

* * *

Braixen was grinding his voluptuous hips with clockwork precision, his silky black fur sandwiching the plastic cock with an incredibly sinful rhythm. Truth be told, It was bliss for the fox pokemon, but he wished it was a real piece of meat sliding between his cock-hungry cheeks, not a lifeless husk. Inevitably his thoughts drifted back to his trainer, Kevin, and the night that forever changed his perspective on life. Deciding a trip down memory lane just didn't feel the same without his trainer here, Braixen, albeit reluctantly, placed the plastic sex toy back in the wall and resealed the space with his wand.

He was still dripping precum all over Kevin's bedroom floor, a most sinful of crimes for sure. He couldn't help himself, though, whenever he was on Kevin's bed. The knowledge that the boy he grew up learning to love, the MAN he now loved, layed on this exact spot. Oh how desperately he wanted to expose his most provocative side and beg Kevin to pound him like he were a mare in heat. The thought that his virginity was still intact spoke volumes about Braixens dedication to Kevin. It was, indeed, unfair that he could not have who he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, was his life-mate. Still, Braixen would wait as long as he needed to, if it meant finally being able love Kevin as a life-mate.

Surrounded by the scent of his trainer all over the bedsheets, Braixen closed his eyes...

* * *

The thunder was becoming much, much louder now, as were the flashes of blinding light all around them. Fennekin had witnessed a few strong storms but this one was something else entirely.

This storm could kill.

Vigorously shaking its head to drive off the unpleasant thoughts invading its mind, Fennekin turned to face the human who was keeping him sheltered from the howling wind. The same wind was blowing fiercely at Kevin, who had sacrificed his own well-being to keep it safe.

"Don't worry, Fennekin! I can see the Luminose City Skyline! We'll be in town soon enough!" Kevin's voice sounded strained, as did the groans leaving him. It was only then that Fennekin picked up what sounded like small rocks hitting the ground. Rocks didn't fall from the sky...oh, no! All too late did Fennekin understand why the boy carrying him sounded so distraught, so filled with pain.

They were caught in a hailstorm.

This was absolutely horrible luck, being caught outside in one, but to be pelted with stones that were as big as the berry it had ate earlier would have likely ended its life. A new emotion began welling up within its body, one completely foreign to it. It would happen every time a hailstone hit a particularly soft spot on the human, triggering a cry of anguish that could only ever be associated with pain. This unknown emotion was threatening to burst forth from Fennekins chest.

This human, one whom it had only just met, was risking his own life to keep it safe from weather that, by all rights, he had no business even being in. Did that mean this boy had come just to save it? Was this human actually letting his body be a shield for Fennekin? Why did it suddenly start to feel warm inside of its chest, like all of the pain and suffering it had been through, the abuse, all of it. It all began to feel like an insignificant spec on the horizon.

How was this possible?

"I can...see the main road! Just...a little...further!"

Fennekin was suddenly aware of a cold liquid touching its forehead. Another drop followed, as did another. Was it rain? How was rain getting in...

"HANG ON, FENNEKIN!"

A weightlessness overcame Fennekin before a heavy one replaced it. Suddenly the world outside became a horrible place, the boy's screams of pain attributed to that. The hailstones, which had been dangerous in size before, are now larger than anything it had thought possible. Round after round of unforgiving ice pelted the boy who, Fennekin assumed, had assumed a defensive posture. In this stance Fennekin was completely shielded from the outside world...at the cost of the human protecting him.

The wind was roaring with a fury Fennekin had only experienced in nightmares, the rain was surely all that could be seen around them and all of this, combined with the boy screaming, made tears fall down its face. The foreign emotion it had experienced before came back, stronger than ever before. It knew what this feeling was, now, and it only continued to manifest itself further with each passing minute.

Fennekin was scared FOR the boy helping it, not scared OF. It was suddenly scared that what the human was doing would sacrifice his own life just to save it. Fennekin did not want that to happen. It wanted to get to know this boy, experience what life had to offer with this human. If the storm took him away then Fennekin may never have another opportunity like this again.

No! This boy HAD to survive! He had already endured so much pain to see it safe! It had finally found a human being that wasn't going to abuse it, wouldn't treat it bad or say mean things to it! How much longer did this boy have to endure the wrath of nature? It had to be ending soon, right?

"F-Fenne-k-kin...A-Are...You...O-Ok~"

He sounded absolutely horrible.

An ear-splitting cry filled the air just moments after a deafening clap of thunder roared across the land. The wind had begun to weaken considerably, as did the rain. There was no sign of anymore hailstones falling, so what could have...

"DOOOOOH~"

Fennekin chanced a peek from beneath his human shield and saw an unusual creature flying just above them.

It was looking directly at them.

Another deafening clap of thunder followed a blinding flash of lightning. When Fennekin was able to look around again it noticed sparks of electricity dancing along the spiked, yellow feathers of the pokemon. Another bolt of lightning, this one Fennekin could clearly see had been absorbed by strange pokemon. It continued to watch them, judging them...

"Look! It's Zapdos!"

"Wow! Look at it!"

"Hey! What's that in the road?"

Everything was happening so quickly for Fennekin. The storm, the strange pokemon and, now, much smaller humans swarming around them. Where these humans a threat? Did they mean the boy or it harm? The boy-

The boy!

Fennekin could barely hear him breathing. His body was absolutely soaked, blood was falling down numerous gashes on his head and face. There were numerous bruises along his neck and hands and the backpack he had been carrying was torn to shreds, chunks of fallen hail littering the ground around the pair. The way he looked was so eerily reminiscent of when Fennekin would get beaten by his trainer.

The boy had kept the same fate from befalling it. What good would it do if he didn't survive to share a life with it? Fennekin wanted companionship, it wanted THIS humans companionship! This human was strong-willed and, yet, so incredibly gentle...

The boy began to stir.

It was so very brief but Fennekin noticed the minor jostle of the boy's body. Was he alive? He HAD to be alive! Another set of motions followed, as did incredibly painful moans which escaped the humans lungs.

"Here?"

"Yes! My boys' said they found him like this when they arrived! Was he caught out in that storm?"

"Everybody stand back! This boy needs immediate medical attention!"

Fennekin had no idea who these people were or what they were doing but, as one large human went to lift the boy up on a piece of orange material, it suddenly felt incredibly protective of the human. A threatening growl escaped its lips, a gesture that was practically ignored by a second human, its attire consisting of a white button-up shirt and black jeans. It didn't know what these humans had in mind but Fennekin would not allow them to harm the boy without going through it first.

"Was this Pokemon with the boy when they found him?"

Fennekin, realizing the humans were mentioning it, immediately turned towards the female, the one the smaller humans referred to as 'mom'

"Yes, I guess that Fennekin must have been caught in the storm and this boy attempted to get it to town..."

Fennekin noticed how the female human was looking it over, as if she were judging it. Her eyes were drawn to what must have been a bad wound on its left ear because she seemed suddenly despondent towards the boy.

"These injuries! Did this boy hurt you?" The way she said it nearly made Fennekin blow fire in her face. It curled up as close to the boy as it could and, in a moment guided purely by emotion, licked his left cheek. Fennekin wasn't sure what the action would do but, if it was going to be the last time it saw the boy, it wanted to at least show a small amount of appreciation for saving its life.

"Wait, didn't the paper say something about a Fennekin belonging to a notorious trainer? If that is the case than this by cannot be the trainer the police are looking for."

In the confusing exchange Fennekin didn't even notice the boy leaving its side and being put into the back of some sort of vehicle. Without even thinking, and completely ignoring its own injuries, Fennekin sprinted towards where they had taken the boy and manage to make it in milliseconds before the doors behind it shut.

There were all kinds of tubes and devices attached to the boy now, along with the most annoying beeping sound it had ever heard. The vehicle they were was tightly-packed, an incredibly uncomfortable space for Fennekin. The distractions going on around it, however, were nothing compared to its reaction when it finally got an unobstructed view of the human who had saved its life.

Three thick trails of blood ran parallel to each other, with all three seeming to come from the top of the boy's head. Undoubtedly it was a large hailstone that caused the wound and Fennekin whimpered loudly at the knowledge that could have been it the stone made contact with. There were three vertical scars just below his left eye, their irregular pattern suggested it was obtained during the boy's frantic dash through the heavily cluttered underbrush when they first made their escape. Another ugly scar had formed just underneath the boy's right eye, probably another low-hanging tree limb. The worst of the injuries seemed to be the head wound and, while it still looked very serious, Fennekin was just grateful the boy hasn't been killed.

The human in question began to flutter his eyes open weakly, pain evident in his labored, though steadily stabilizing, breathing. He manages to open his left eye, the one with the vertical scars, and stared straight at Fennekin.

Fennekin wanted to cry so badly right now. It wanted to show this human, whine it had never even met, how grateful it was to be alive. It was alive thanks to the boy's actions. Unable to speak directly Fennekin, instead, nuzzled the humans' chin lovingly and then licking the tip of the boy's nose.

"Heh...I'm so...glad...to see you...safe..."

It must have taken an extreme effort to speak just those few words, Fennekin deduced. To know that the boy wasn't angry at it, that the very first words he spoke when they made eye contact again was concerning its own well-being. Fennekin let its body's actions speak for it, crying out in its namesake, not knowing if the boy knew it was calling how his name.

"I...won't let...that man...hurt you...anymore."

Fennekin felt a heavily bandaged finger rub against its scalp very tenderly. Somehow the boy had missed the most egregious of Fennekins wounds and, in contrast, was rubbing the most sensitive part of its body, and in a good way. It was in love and it was at that moment in time Fennekin decided it would stay with this wonderful boy, this human who became its hero, for as long as it was allowed to live.

With another affectionate nuzzle, Fennekin closed its eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kevin was brought back from his trip down memory lane when he realized Braixen still had not appeared. Worry began to settle in as the boy hastily ran up to his room, not knowing if Braixen was alright. He would never forgive himself if anything had happened to his most precious of friends, especially now that he had no girlfriend and no coworkers to chat with.

Now all he had was Braixen.

Rapid footsteps heralded Kevin arriving at his bedroom door, his right hand nervously turning the knob and pushing the door forward. It was a huge relief when he saw Braixen sleeping on his bed, something the pokemon had been accustomed to doing ever since it evolved from a Fennekin. What threw Kevin for a loop, however, was the erection the fox pokemon was sporting and the soft, feminine moans leaving his lips.

Kevin had seen Braixen exposed in such a way, that much was for certain. He had even walked in on the pokemon pleasuring himself, to which Kevin had made a hasty retreat. Kevin knew he had a similar growing-up story while he parents were alive but he never expected to see it happen in front of him...

"B-Brai Brai~"

Kevin's blood went ice-cold

"B-Brai Brai~"

This couldn't be happening...

"Brai Brai...Xe...Brai Brai~"

His pokemon was moaning his name!

Over the course of the past three years, Kevin and Fennekin, now Braixen, had learned to communicate through the use of self-help tapes and personal experience. It was from one of these tapes that Kevin learned some of the more impure language of Braixen.

' _Brai Brai_ ' was how Braixen addressed Kevin when he was saying his name, or when he had arrived from work or school. ' _Brai Brai Xe_ ' was what Braixen said when they loved someone. For Braixen to use his name in such a way could only mean one thing...

' _Braixen...loves...me_?'

Kevin was at a complete loss as to what he should do next. He had just broken up with his high school sweetheart, now ex-sweetheart, lost his job though no fault of his own and now his best friend and miracle story was dreaming about him in a very sinful way. The bombardment of emotions was almost too much to take as Kevin stumbled back towards the door, fumbling with the knob in an attempt to run away and pretend this was all just a bad dream.

His hopes were quickly dashed like water upon the rocky shore.

"B-Brai...Brai?"

* * *

Braixen refused to look up at Kevin. He couldn't muster the courage, not after he had been exposed before the timing was right.

"Braixen, I-"

Braixen covered his ears and started sobbing uncontrollably, an action that hastily brought Kevin towards his bed and to his best friends' side.

"Braixen! Listen, I'm not-"

Everything was going so well! Everything was going to be peachy as long as he waited like he told himself he would! He hadn't had a naughty dream about Kevin in almost a year, the boy had even agreed to let him sleep in his own bed for Arceus' sake! It was over. It was all painfully over and he only had himself to blame for losing control of his emotions.

"Braixen! Stop! Just listen to me!"

"Xen! Braixen, Brai Brai! Brai Brai Xen Xe!"

"Braixen you...you think that because I found out how you feel about me that it'll ruin what we already have?"

"Brai! Brai Brai Xen Xe Braixen!"

Kevin was listening to his pokemon literally empty his most secret and heartfelt of emotions and lay them bare for the two to hear.

It shouldn't have been so farfetched, considering the life Braixen had lived as a Fennekin; with an abusive trainer who never once showed him any sort of love or compassion. Then there was the intimate attraction he felt towards Kevin after saving his life as a Fennekin, feelings of love should have at the very least been expected. Then there was the current day situation with Kevin himself.

Considering what had happened to him today, with the breakup, him losing his job and,now, finding out his only real companion left was also madly in love with him. If Kevin hadn't lived the first eighteen years of his life straight as an arrow he would have absolutely jumped on the opportunity to reciprocate his pokemons feelings.

' _If I don't return his feelings, and I end up losing Braixen as a result of it, I'll have nobody to turn to...nobody to love...nobody to talk to...nobody to share stories with_... _and Braixen will be alone, again, with that dangerous man still out there_...' Kevin's thoughts were bombarding him right now, battling with one half that demanded he stay on the road he has travelled, the other screaming at him because the solution was, quite literally, sitting on his bed and sharing his most hidden of emotions.

Braixen loved him... **still** loves him. If Kevin were to deny those feelings now he would be no better than his former trainer. If he did accept Braixen's love, however, there would be absolutely no going back. Could he truly forgo the last eighteen years of his life and start over?

Perhaps it was the fact that his parents had died, the fact that his ex was probably hitting up at least half of the school varsity basketball squad and the emptiness that was him needing companionship, that ultimately decided his fate. It was, in essence, a spur-of-the-moment decision...

It was one Kevin would have to put his trust in, alongside Braixen.

* * *

Braixen must have looked an absolute mess right about now, with his tears flowing and body quivering in self-pity. He wanted to just get away from this nightmare. He wanted a do-over, a mulligan, that wasn't too much to ask for, right? Why was he the only one not allowed to have true happiness? He thought he had found it with Kevin but, with his sinful desires laid bare before the one person he never wanted to know too soon, that happiness was surely gone now.

Then it happened.

A pair of strong, yet, gentle hands caressed the snow-white fur of his cheekbones. Crimson orbs stared at the heavenly golden eyes returning his gaze, unable to look away from the concerned look on the owners face.

Braixen felt his heartbeat quicken.

Why was he doing this to him? Why now, of all moments? If this concern was purely out of pity then Braixen had horribly misunderstood the kind of person he thought Kevin to be.

What if it wasn't pity, though? Braixen felt butterflies in his stomach and a twisting sensation in his left breast. What if he was wrong about his own assumption? Could Kevin truly be...

"Braixen..."

"B-Brai?"

What was it about the look he was giving? Why did that look embody hope and promise? It was the same look he gave me when he saved me in the wetlands. It was the same look he gave me in the back of the ambulance. It was the same look he was giving me now.

' _For the love of all that is sacred, Kevin, keep talking_!'

"We cannot always anticipate where life will lead us, or whether the path we are on will continue to be the path we tread later on down the line..."

' _What do you mean by that, Kevin_?'

"Up until now, I had figured myself prepared for whatever life would throw my way. I assumed my life was already shaping up how I wanted it to be..."

' _How you wanted it to be? I thought that_ -'

"I have lost so much today; things that I spent years building up, reputations that cannot be reclaimed and memories I had built that were one-of-a-kind. Now, I have nothing..."

' _B-but...your girlfriend_ -'

"All I have now is you, Braixen."

'... _What_?!'

As if he could read my mind, Kevin continued speaking to me.

"It ended between us...quite bitterly, I might add..."

' _This is all just so sudden_...'

"My job at the factory is history as well. Management didn't heed my warnings on the violations and the inspector gave them a surprise visit today..."

' _No way_...'

Kevin was beginning to cry and, as much as I wanted to kiss the tears away, I was simply too frightened to make a move.

"Braixen, when I first met you, you were a frightened pokemon, trying desperately to get by on what little you had in the way of companionship. Now, three years later, I still see that scared pokemon sitting before me..."

' _Why are you doing this, Kevin? Are you telling me that_ -'

"...You don't have to be frightened any longer, Braixen."

' _Are you_ -?'

"Braixen I..."

Kevin was struggling to say what was on his mind now. I would have none of that! Gently I laid my front paws over his chest, my eyes never leaving his. Kevin was extremely frightened at what he was about to reveal, I could sense it in my heart. This was just too important to overlook, too monumental to throw by the wayside.

"Brai~?"

"Braixen...I...I...I don't want...to lose you, too! I don't want to live this life alone! I dont want to wake up in bed alone anymore! I can't go on without knowing whether or not I'll find a companion that may never show up. Why should I leave my life up to chance when...when..."

The knot in my breast began to uncoil. An emotion I had not felt in over three years began resurfacing, this time with much more passion behind it.

"...When I have someone who already loves me for me? When the one who already has their heart reserved for me is right here? When the past eighteen years have built up to this moment!"

' _Could it be_...'

"What kind of fool would I be to deny the one who loves me for me the same joy I feel now? I don't care if you and I share he same kind of body! If you and I are destined to love each other than I would be the biggest fool of them all to turn you away, Braixen."

"B-Brai Brai?!"

' _This is_...'

"Why live my life...OUR life up to chance? Chance has no bearing on the path you and I shall walk. We will take a path where chance has no sway on our fate."

' _The happiness I've sought_...'

"Brai Brai!"

"Braixen...let's forge our own path, one we will both travel. Through thick and thin, through the ups and downs! We may be all that we have but, if all I have is you, then I don't need anything else."

' _I've found it...at long last_...'

"Brai Brai Xe! Brai Brai Xe! BRAI BRAI XE!"

"I love you, too, Braixen! I love you, too...always!"

' _I have found true happiness_...'

* * *

 **Predictable? Sappy? Old-School? You be the judge! Naughty time in chapter 2!**


	2. A Day to Cherish

**Unlike my previous stories and, perhaps, future stories to come, this chapter will be told entirely from a First-Person Perspective. There will be perspective changes, denoted by solid lines. I felt like this would be the most effective method of portraying two individuals exploring their bodies, in the most fantastic of ways, for the very first time. Let me know what you think!**

 **A/N: Accidentely deleted this chapter so I'm just posting it again. Nothing has changed, though there will be closure for Braixen in chapter 3 :)**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Last night felt like a dream. Was it a dream? Did last night really happen? Did I truly commit myself to Braixen? Did Braixen accept? What will I do now?

These were just some of the many questions swirling around my head as the sunrise peeked irritatingly through the narrowest of cracks in the blinds. I was about to get up and adjust them so the light wouldn't bother me when I felt a weight nestled ontop of my chest.

Braixen was clinging to my body like I was the last man alive on earth. His silky, upper body was coated in the most gorgeous yellow fur while his lower half was sinfully satin. Peering at his face, his eyes closed, the most adorable snoring sound coming from him, I couldn't help but admire just how beautiful he was. It had been just the other day I considered myself straight as an arrow and now, here I am, ogling my best friend, a pokemon, who was the same gender as me.

I wanted to caress his beautiful face. I wanted to make sure this was real. I wanted to be certain that it hadn't been a very graphic dream. I decided, against my better judgement, to take his left paw, which was currently draped over my chest, and kiss it affectionately. I knew right away that what had happened the night before had been very real. The result of my lips touching his fur was virtually instantaneous.

Bright crimson eyes were staring at me, a twinkle of surprise mixed with loving affection evident in their glow. This was real, oh, so very real. Braixen was in my. Es with me and giving me a look my ex had given me days before the breakup. Braixen was not going to dash my heart into pieces, however. Braixen was only going to bolster my feelings towards him and, based on how he nuzzled the top of my hand, I had absolutely made the right decision in reciprocating his love for me.

"Good morning, my love."

As the last syllable left my mouth, Braixen gazed back up at me with a dreamy look plastered on his face. How it was possible for a pokemon to be simultaneously adorable and downright sexy was a mystery I doubt I would ever fully understand. What I did understand was the fluttering sensation in my stomach. It reminded me of the night prior when I poured out my heart before Braixen. It was equal parts total abandonment of what I thought I knew and adrenaline-induced, spur-of-the-moment passion. There had been no hesitation in the words I had spoken, nor was there ever a doubt incessantly clinging to me as though it were the voice of what once was reason. There no going back now but, if the way Braixen was kissing my palm was any indication, I had absolutely made he right decision.

Without even realizing it I draped my left arm around Braixen. The atmosphere of the room began to change the more I gazed at my pokemon lover kissing my hand. It wasn't a bad change, mind you, just one I had not experienced before. As I continued to stare at Braixen I was aware of another change; one happening inside of my body. It started out as a tiny pang of shock, growing steadily until it became something I recognized.

I suddenly wanted to start touching Braixen in a more intimate way. My left hand, which had been parked along the center of his back, began moving downward, my fingers gently brushing the silk-like yellow texture of his fur. The reaction, while not immediate, did generate low, sultry growls of what I interpreted to be pleasure. Deciding to test the waters further, and sensing a more primal desire beginning to burn within me, I closed my hand around a soft globe of fur and flesh. This time the reaction was immediate, as well as profound.

Braixen yelped cutely at the sudden action my hand had taken. It wasn't an unpleasant reaction, that much I could garner from how his crimson eyes seemed to simmer with arousal at his silky, pliable ass being touched by me, his lover. My assumption proved spot on when Braixen wiggled his voluptuous hips against my hand. I could feel myself begin to harden faster than I ever had previously when one of my fingers slipped past the cleft of Braixen's plump backside and made contact with his tight rosebud.

"Brai Brai~"

He was saying my name the same way he had when his dream was occuring. Had this been what he was dreaming of? How far did we actually go? Would I be capable of outperforming even his best fantasy?

' _Yes...I will absolutely outdo his dreams! I'm going to have Braixen screaming my name_!'

These thoughts, thoughts I had never considered before, were now all I could process as I felt my middle finger slip past Braixen's silky pink pucker. I would find all of my lovers' most forbidden pleasure nodes and use them to their full potential. I would give my lover everything I had in me just so he could attain a level of ecstasy never imagined! I would do all of this for my lover, my pokemon lover, because I wanted to make up for the years Braixen had been kept waiting for me.

A lust-filled howl escaped Braixen's lips when I curled my finger at a slight angle and began to pump the digit all the way to the knuckle. Braixen's eyes were absolutely burning with desire for me, a hot, lucid and raging desire, that could only be extinguished by me. As my finger continued making love to his sinfully tight backside, Braixen pulled the sheets off of us with his left paw and stared at the tent in my shorts.

Braixen had an incredibly hungry complexion to his face. He was starving for what I had between my legs and I was not going to deny him for even a moment. Reaching down with my right hand, I nearly ripped the button off of my denim. Before I could pull the zipper down, however, Braixen had already done so and was pulling the lining of my briefs up and over my raging erection. Now free of its prison, completely exposed and throbbing in front of him, Braixen took several moments to give my dick a proper appraisal. While I wasn't particularly 'gifted' persay, I more than made up for it with girth. It didn't seem to matter how big I was however, Braixen was already lowering his muzzle until his soft, snowy white lips were flirting with the crown of my shaft. I felt my heartbeat quicken along with my breathing once Braixen's pink tongue grazed the very center of the tip, forcing an incredibly pleasant groan from me. Without even realizing it I had quickened the thrusting of my other hand, the middle digit generating the most sinful squelching noises every time I reached the knuckle. Braixen, meanwhile was feasting on my cock and, if the girlish moans and thrusting of his very feminine, voluptuous hips told me anything, it was that we would be going at it for a good, long while.

I couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

It was right in front of me; Kevin's wonderful cock! I could feel tendrils of drool slipping down the left corner of my lips, I couldn't help myself! His cock, my very first taste of it, my very first time picking up the incredible scent permeating from every pore and vein it possessed. It was what I had only dreamt of up till now; the sensation of Kevin's thick meat in my mouth...

It was so sinful, yet it felt so heavenly. It was taboo but it felt so natural. I was pleasuring another male but I couldn't care less. Kevin wasn't as long as I had dreamt of but the sheer girth of his dick made me want to push myself to take it all. I wanted to devour the cock that now belonged to me, only me, and nobody else. That evil girl who dashed Kevin's love to pieces would never get what I had now, would never feel the pleasure of making Kevin, this wonderful, heroic man, who saved my life, happy or servicing him like I was. I would be every bit a woman for Kevin so any memory he would have of her would forever be lost to the sands of time.

That was my ultimate desire. I wanted Kevin to forever forget the heartache and the pain. I would do everything in my power to prove to him that he was the most manly of men. He was a man...

He was **MY** man...

I continued slurping and lapping on Kevin's most delicious commodity, a piece of mating meat so thick I was having an incredibly difficult time fitting my mouth around him. He was just so~ big! I would not quit, not now or ever for that matter. I would not be denied the prize I had wanted for years! I gave my lovers juicy cock another kiss, my lips would be permanently coated with his scent before we were done, I would make sure of that.

Right as I was about to prepare my throats' muscles to go spelunking on Kevin's dick, I felt my lover ramp up the pace with his finger. It was a sensation I had never imagined would feel so amazing, my hips pushing back to meet my mate as he suddenly slipped a second finger inside of me. I felt like I was on a cloud, way up in the sky, with just me and my mate.

I was enjoying how tender he was being with me. I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, he wanted to rut me as though I was a fertile mare, and he a randy stallion. I had always hoped Kevin would stick with a less direct approach to lovemaking. There was nothing more arousing to me than a mate making tender, slow and long-lasting love to their partner.

Kevin was doing all of this and more. I felt as though my heart would melt into nothingness just from our sensual bout of romantic foreplay. Returning to the task at hand, though it was far from any sort of formality. For me, this was what my heart had sung for, was currently singing about. I wanted to cry from how beautiful this moment was, as well as how much more beautiful it would become. Finally I steeled my nerves and took a deep breath, my chest rising slowly with the intake, before opening my mouth as wide as I could.

I lowered my face onto Kevin's cock.

I could feel my jaw muscles straining to meet the girth attempting to mate with my face. I wanted this! I **NEEDED** this! I would not be denied! Trying my luck with relaxing my jaw muscles again, making sure to take a deep breath of air beforehand, I went down with my eyes open this time. I wanted to see for myself the moment my mouth began mating with the juicy cock kissing my lips. Taking a moment to gaze up at my lover, hoping against hope he would be patient with me as I struggled taking him in, I was, instead, treated to a pair of the most caring eyes imaginable. Was Kevin familiar with my struggle? Why did he look so sympathetic? The words that left his mouth would change me.

"Not even Cecilia could do this, don't force yourself for my sake, Braixen. I will love you no matter what, even if you can't take me in your mouth."

Was he always going to be so sweet? Arceus, I hoped so! His words, though comforting, did not make me want to stop trying. If anything, they made me want to try harder. This wasn't about pleasing Kevin anymore; I wanted to do this so he could forget all about Cecilia. I wanted to be more of a woman than that girl would ever even dream of being! I would shatter any memories of her and I would do it for my mate.

Readjusting my posture for a third attempt I pushed Kevin playfully against the headrest of the bed and crawled towards him on all fours. I was the predator, his wonderful cock was the prey. The predator would devour his prey whole...

My lips, once again, made contact with Kevin's shaft, the excess lubrication from the incredible amount of precum he had expelled gave my lips a creamy shine, something I hoped would aid in my endeavor to take him inside me. I could feel the momentum on my side this time, I was going to fulfill my duty as his mate and make love to his cock with my mouth.

My mouth began to lower onto Kevin's cock. My jaw protested loudly but, unlike the previous attempts, their protests were not as painful as before. I took a moment to gaze up at Kevin and, as I did, I could feel the plump crown of his cock slide past my uvula. More! I had to have more of him! He was so delicious, my lovers twitching, throbbing meat was being devoured by my now-gaping mouth.

Oh, Arceus, Kevin was so~ huge! My gag-reflex made an unwelcome visit, yet I denied its existence. I was so close to the finish line, now, I would not stop until I felt the tip of my little black nose make contact with my mate's pubic hair.

"B-Braixen~"

My mate sounded so pleased with me! If I wasn't trying to keep from choking on his wonderful meat I would have undoubtedly called him by name, or tried to cop-a-feel, one or the other. My steady progress was halted by an obstruction; Kevin's body. I wanted to look at my mate. I wanted to see what the look of pure bliss looked like on his handsome face. I nearly came on he spot watching his face twist and contort as my mouth formed a vacuum seal around his cock.

My body began to feel incredibly warm, my heart was beating rapidly and the musk coming off of Kevin's balls was unlike anything I had ever imagined it to be. It was a unique scent; one that belonged only to Kevin. It was a musk full of dominance and power. It was the musk of the true alpha male of its pack. I was the one lucky enough to be his bitch.

I felt Kevin's hands push my face back towards his angry cock, to which I happily surrendered all resistance, allowing my lover to mate with my face properly. My throat would expand the deeper I was pulled in, my gag reflex always being a nuisance but, thankfully, Kevin would pull back the moment he felt my muscles convulse. Even in the throes of what must have been incredible pleasure, my mate still put my well-being over his own satisfaction.

It made me want him even more, though! I could hear his moans escalating, his hands beginning to move faster and faster. I continued nursing his juicy dick for all it's worth, French-kissing his cum vein and shivering at he sounds my lover made afterwards. Without even realizing it was happening, my left paw had wrapped itself around my twitching fox meat, while I continued the journey Kevin had started with my other paw. I was knuckle-deep inside my own soft, furry and fleshy love hole, pumping all three digits in and out desperately, wanting to cum from every orifice of mine. My efforts on pleasuring my mate continued to rise, along with both of our heart rates. I could tell by the rapid pulsing of Kevin's cock that he was about to paint my throats and tummy white with his milk.

I abandoned all pretense of self-preservation and assisted my mate in fucking my face silly. Using my neck as propulsion I would force myself to deepthroat my lover, making sure to suckle him lovingly, while swirling my tongue as quickly as I knew how around as much of his masculinity as I could. I wanted his cum. I needed his cum! I was starving, thirsty, hot, parched and everything else associated with needing a drink.

' _Cum for me, my love_ ~'

"Braixen! I-I!"

' _Come on, baby! Your queen is craving his king's seed_!'

"Braixen~! I'm-I'm~!"

I felt a deep, lustful pressure build up in my own scrotum, my knot beginning to swell, and then contract. I was going to cum before Kevin! I couldn't have that! Sacrificing some of my own pleasure to ensure we came as lovers should, I pulled my right paw out from my now-stretched rectum and began pressing tenderly on Kevin's balls.

"BRAIXEN-~!"

I clamped my lips as tightly as I could so as not to let any of my lovers precious milk spill. The first blast of seed was bitter, incredibly bitter. I ignored the taste, focusing on riding out the wave of bliss, a wave both me and my mate were sharing as our cocks had erupted at practically he same moment in time. My heart was singing, my throat was becoming used to the now bitter-less favor of my mate and, as I made audible slurping and giggling sounds, I could feel Kevin's hands hold me tightly to his groin. I was more than happy to bathe in his musk and drink his milk. If time had stood still I would never have complained...

Eventually, however, the flow of my lovers seed began to abate, his shrinking manhood beginning its retreat. I had tried my best to keep it all in but, given that it was the first time I had ever given head before, my mouth was unable to keep it all in. Dribbles of Kevin's essence leaked from the corners of my mouth and down my chin, neck and, eventually, my chest. It was all worth it, however, to see the look of absolute bliss on his face, the face of the man I loved more than anything in the world. Kevin stared at me with the look of someone who had climbed the pinnacle of pleasure.

The fact that I was the one to give it to him, my alpha male, was greater than even a lifetime supply of Rare Candy.

After the final spurt of his seed had graced my tongue, I let Kevin's delightfully plump mating tool out from my lips. As the sensitive crown was about to exit I closed my lips tightly, wanting to give my lovers dick a parting make make-out-kiss. It was so lovely; my cum-soaked pink tongue french kissing Kevin's cum vein, my lips doing its best impression of an 'O' purely to drive my lover wild. It must have worked because I could feel my mate twitching and beginning to throb once more. I had been greeted by the prescience of his second wind. As much as I wanted to continue nursing on such a healthy cock, and I truly desired as much, I could feel my fur beginning to clump and mat from what ejaculate had managed to spill out from my mouth.

Kevin must have read my mind because he had begun maneuvering his way off of his bed and, picking me up bridal-style, made his way towards the bathroom for a nice, refreshing cleaning up.

I had no idea just how wild the day was about to become...

* * *

Braixen had me seeing the world in a whole new light. The feeling of his hot, dripping-wet mouth devouring my shaft, and doing the things he did to the tip, was enough to drive any man crazy, let alone myself, still hard as a rock. As much as I wanted to continue, and I truly did, I needed to clean he both of us up before the scent of sex became a permanent part of our bodies.

I helped Braixen into the spacious, open shower, my right elbow nudging the glass door open, since I had decided to treat him to a more romantic escort. As my feet touched the cool, marble tile I was suddenly aware of a sinfully silky, fleshy sensation grinding along my twitching erection. I had little doubt as to who the culprit was but I had to get us clean, not simply because I was a germaphobe. I primarily wanted Braixen to look beautiful before I took him out clothes shopping. Since we would be living together in a more intimate way, I had figured the best thing to do was see what I could find in either lingerie or skin-tight clothing.

As if he could read my mind Braixen leaned under the crook of my neck and began kissing the skin there happily. I carefully set him down and turned on the water, making sure to get he temperature right before letting the shower head go full-blast. As the slow trickle started I felt Braixen, once again, grinding against my aching slab of meat. I groaned inwardly, primarily because I knew that, once we got started, we might not stop for a good long while. Being it was a Sunday, I wanted to get to the stores before they closed, a task that would prove next to impossible with another round of sex.

I finally found the water to be at a temperature I knew both of us could handle and, carefully, I twisted the handle clockwise. A veritable jet of lukewarm water made contact with the marble tile along the wall, the entire shower being comprised of the expensive material, with some splashing on Braixen. I couldn't help but chuckle seeing my pokemon lover try and shield himself from the onslaught of h20. Now that the shower was ready I picked up a bottle of coconut-scented body wash and applied a generous amount to both of my palms.

"Keep your eyes closed now, Braixen. I don't want his stuff getting near your face."

Braixen gave me a brief nod before turning his back to me and, in the most perverse of moves, positioned his body so that his front paws were flat against the shower wall while his ebony, silly backside was planted up and directly facing me. The seductive wiggle of his voluptuous hips made me shiver inwardly. I had a task to do, however.

Refusing to let Braixen's tactics work, at least for the moment, I carefully began rubbing my lathered hands over his body. Unlike any other pokemon I had ever seen, Braixen had a mostly silk-like texture to his fur, not the traditional hairy texture of most pokemon with tan excess amount of fur. It had a feeling that had to be seen to be believed. Even the finest of garments paled in comparison to how wonderful it felt to touch Braixen right now, a fact that, even as I applied the coconut-scented body wash to his plump backside, did not escape me. It was becoming more and more difficult to focus on the task at hand, especially when he started moaning my name every time I touched a particularly sensitive part of his body.

"B-Brai~ Brai~"

I had to clench my teeth, the sounds Braixen was making were just not possible for a pokemon! It shouldn't have been possible to sound so human-like!

"Brai~ Brai~... Xe~ Brai~ Xe~"

"Kevin~ make love to me, please~" it was said so innocently, yet with so much lust and desire, I could not help but drop the lathered rag and begin rubbing along his inner cleft with my fingers. The result was an intense barrage of moans and pants, Braixen's crimson eyes gazing back at me with an almost pleading appearance. He wanted me in the worst possible way. He wanted me to fill him, to complete him. The way his silky body was shimmering in the light of the shower, the way the water dripped off of his fur. Above all else, though, it was how his tongue was hanging out of his mouth when I pressed the crown of my cock against his twitching rosebud.

I could not fight the temptation any longer. I didn't want to fight it. I wanted to bury myself inside of him and breed him like a proper female. The fact that, like me, he was lacking any female parts, made it all the more enticing. With just the sway of his voluptuous hips, the twitching and winking of his pink star and the way he fluttered his eyelashes at me, they all combined to create seduction that was simply too powerful to resist.

"Braixen...Are you comfortable?"

"Brai~"

There it was again! It was a simple "Yes" but it had been said in such a provocative tone it was making me lose control of myself.I was moments from pressing the tip of my shaft against his pink rosebud when I saw Braixen tense up. Unsure if my mind was playing tricks on me, I pulled back and went for another advance. At almost the exact same moment I saw Braixen flinch, his eyes shut tightly and his paws digging into the marble tile. This was no trick of the mind, that much I could safely gather. That left only one possible conclusion.

"Braixen...Is this your first time?"

The look he gave me said it all. Despite having triggered the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life, despite having more success playing seduction than even the best porn actor, despite being the one to beg me to ravage him in this very shower, Braixen was still a virgin.

'He had preserved himself all of these years...just for me?'

The more I thought about it, the more it actually made sense. After being dumped by his abusive trainer in the quagmire outside Luminose City, and well after I had found him, I had refused to let him out of my sight for even a minute. I had been so scared that he might get hurt and, as such, I had never let him leave my side, even after he evolved into a Braixen. To say he would have been attracted to me in that particular way was not an unreasonable conclusion. I had taken such painstaking efforts to protect him and preserve him, why wouldn't he have done the same, albeit in a different manner.

My thoughts were interrupted by a low whimper echoing through the shower. I guess my being distracted by my own thoughts had put the wrong idea in Braixen's mind. I reached over with my left hand and tilted his head so hat he was facing me. One I was certain I had his attention I continued.

"Braixen, I only asked because I had no idea...I do t want to make you hurt but, at the same time, I don't want to deny you the pleasure you so rightly deserve."

Braixen seemed to cheer up after hearing me say this. The apprehension was still there, as was his constant flinching when I touched his pink hole with the tip of my cock. An idea came to mind and, deciding to brave my own sort of pain, I kept my hand out by his slightly open mouth and slipped three digits horizontally along his teeth.

"Braixen...if it hurts I want you to bite down as hard as you need to, alright?"

I already knew Braixen was going to object so, rather than engage in a protracted debate with my pokemon, I did the one thing I knew he would never expect me to...

I plunged right in.

A sharp jolt of pain surged through my left hand, the same hand I had placed inside of Braixen's mouth. This would be the absolute worst part of the entire bonding and, rather than have Braixen agonize over it, I had decided to break the ice with a sledgehammer instead of a pick axe

I could feel Braixen pushing me out, his hot, feminine body possessing a warmth and tightness I had never thought possible on a male. It would have been so easy to rut him like a mare in heat but, right now, I was more concerned with making sure Braixen was not hurting from my sudden intrusion. My own pain, while significant, meant very little to me. Braixen was the most important thing in the world to me right now.

"Braixen...are you alright?"

Tear-stained crimson eyes looked at me with a slight hint of fear and confusion. I knew his would probably happen and, as such, I would need to explain myself quickly.

"I knew from the very onset I would hurt you in his way, Braixen. I put my hand in your mouth because I would not allow you to be the only one suffering. I don't expect you to understand this right away but..."

I paused to gather my thoughts, as well ignore the pain from the puncture wounds in my left hand and the intense heat wrapped around my shaft.

"We're soulmates. Soulmates share everything, experience everything and live everything together. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I cry. I want to share everything I am with you, just like you share everything you are with me."

"Brai~ Brai~ Xe~"

"I love you, too, Braixen. I love everything about you...I want this to be a memory neither of us will ever forget."

* * *

How many more ways could I love this man? Arceus, above! I felt like I was living a fairy tale! Kevin was everything I could ever have asked for in a mate. Now, with the pain becoming merely a dull throb, I wanted to experience this unique moment with my lover in the most sinful way possible.

I nodded my head back at him and, as he pressed forward, I became aware of my entire body being reshaped to accommodate Kevin's massive girth. My jaw had struggled mightily with the beast between his legs, my backside was not putting up much resistance, thankfully. With the pain almost completely gone I began bucking my hips back, wanting to get even closer to my mate as he fed more and more of his amazing dick into my pink rosebud.

"Arceus above, Braixen! It feels like you're trying to rip my dick off!"

Hearing Kevin's high praise of my body was music to my ears. I wanted to hear more of his moans, more of the pleasure he was feeling as our bodies were connecting in a most blissful way. More and more mating meat was pushed inside of me, sending shockwaves of pure pleasure that shook me to my very core. Then, at long last, I felt the mushroom tip of Kevin's cock brush against my prostate. Suddenly I couldn't form a coherent thought in my head, nor could I find the necessary amount of oxygen to breathe properly. When I felt Kevin start to pull himself out from inside me, I instinctively clamped down on his dick. I simply did not want him to stop what he was doing to me. Thankfully, just as my rectum only had the crown of Kevins meat left inside, I felt his grip on my plump, silky asscheeks tighten just as he surged his hips forward with pure, pleasure-packed power.

The first hard push against my prostate sent my eyes skyward, towards the top of my head, and my mouth towards the marble tile of the shower floor. The impact had nearly caused me to faint!

'If Kevin had not been gripping me so hard I would likely have-'

Another hard thrust broke up my train of thought, my entire body starting to convulse with otherworldly pleasure spasms.

' _I...I need to tell him to_ -'

A third thrust in and I found myself short of breath. Was this normal?!

' _W-Wait, Kevin_ -'

I had to make him stop. I was starting to lose my mind just from his powerful, turgid cock being pumped in and out of my twitching rosebud!

"Brai BRAI~!"

Was that what I sounded like?! Arceus above! I couldn't contain myself, so strong were the pleasurable jolts which ran up and down my spine like electricity.

"Braixen~"

"Brai Brai~"

"I...I can't hold back anymore! Your ass is just...too silky and warm!"

I was only faintly aware of Kevin shutting the shower off and moving me towards the other half of the glass enclosure. My breath was coming out in short, rapid bursts in time with the steadily increasing pace of Kevins' thrusts. My entire body felt as though it was on fire now, the impactful, loving kisses his cock was giving my prostate delivered a world of ecstasy I never even knew existed.

My delightfully plump ass jiggled every time my mate bottomed out inside me, my moans mixing with his to create a most sinful melody, fit only for the most passionate of lovers. Faster and faster Kevin rutted me, his sweat mixing with the water cascading from his drenched hair to create the picture of both beauty and perfection. Every time I thought I had reached the absolute pinnacle of bliss, Kevin brought me to even higher levels, the glass supporting my body beginning to shake and rattle from the force of our lovemaking.

"Braixen~ Oh, fuck! Braixen! Braixen! I'm. Going. To. Ruin. You!"

"Xe~ Brai Xe! Xe Xen Brai Brai~"

I wanted it. I wanted Kevin to rut me, pound his manhood into my body as though I was a fertile mare. I wanted Kevin to ruin me, to reshape my inner body so that only his wonderful cock would ever be enough to satisfy me. The glass I was pressed against started to sag dangerous, something Kevin picked up on as he swiftly stepped out of the shower, our bodies still soaking wet and with with me still 'knotted' on him.

Kevin practically threw himself ontop of my body as his hips continued their task, pumping back and forth, in and out, with reckless abandon. The bedsheets were getting drenched but neither of us cared. We were both too caught up in bringing each other to a most electrifying finish, wanting to attain higher and higher levels of bliss with our bodies. When Kevin pinned my legs back towards my body I nearly came on the spot.

"Braixen! Braixen~ I love you. I love you!"

"Br-Brai~ Br-Brai~ X-Xe~!"

He was still going faster. How was it possible for a human being to move this quickly?! Why did I even care anymore?! I didn't want this to EVER stop! I wanted him to keep making me his breeding bitch!

I draped my paws around my lovers' neck, wanting to get even closer than I currently was to him. I couldn't get close enough! I wanted to become part of him!

"Braixen! BRAIXEN! I'm almost there!"

"BRAI BRAI XE XEN~ XEN XE BRAI BRAI~"

I wasn't close enough to him! I wanted to be molded with him before I reached my peak! I desperately pushed my body against the strong thrusts of my mate and, using every ounce of strength I had in my girlish body, latched my lips against Kevins' own. My own pink fox cock was dribbling copious amounts of my semen all over my chest and his, my consciousness beginning to float to a strange, new world. It was a world inhabited by only me and Kevin. I could hear a soothing ring echoing through the grassy fields we were in, our hands joined, as the midday sun created a beautiful glow to the grass that surrounded us. We both gazed into each other's eyes, time seeming to slow down to a near-crawl in this wonderful paradise. My mind felt as if the weight of all problems had been lifted, replaced with a sense of completeness, in mind, body and soul.

The wind, while light, carries with it the most arousing sounds imaginable. The voices sounded strangely familiar, one of which I could have sworn sounded like the man whose hand I was holding with tender, loving care. As I considered the voices further the fields vanished from sight and my vision went along with it. When I finally regained my focus I found Kevin fully inside me, still unleashing his love on my inner body. The fullness his cum provided me could not be explained except through delighted, blissful moans and purrs which escaped my lips and throat. We were as close as any two beings could ever be. The bond we had created, as well as the journey, of both pain and pleasure, had elevated our love to new heights.

I could feel the sheer volume of seed being pumped into my body, causing my tour tummy to swell and expand. How much could a human being cum?! Load after load painted my insides white with his love, anyone not aware of my gender would undoubtedly think I was close to my first trimester! It was the hottest thing I had ever witnessed.

I couldn't voice my thoughts, nor did I want to. All I cared about was riding the wave of bliss we had created as long as I could, my lips still pressed firmly to my mate as our tongues danced a beautiful tango. My mind was begging me to tell Kevin how much I loved him, how happy I was right now. I refused, instead, letting my lips convey all of the passion, all of the love I felt for the man in front of me. I would forever be his and, likewise, he would forever be mine. We were two different species, united by our love for the other, something nobody could take away.

As the orgasmic high transformed into a sensuous afterglow, I felt my body continue to nurse Kevins' cock. My jiggling, silky ass was still trying to wrest more of my mate's seed. Our eyes were locked on one another as our tongues continued to battle for dominance well after the main battle had been decided. It was proof positive just how much we loved each other, a realization that would stick with me until the end of my days. As our bodies began to wind down from the pure ecstasy they had partaken in, I could hear him whisper something in my ear.

"I'll never let you go, Braixen. I'll always protect you. I'll love you, even if my body crumbles to dust because of it. I love you, Braixen...I love you...I love you...I love you...so love you so, so much..."

I cradled the side of his handsome face and gave a couple loving nibbles to his skin, leaving my mark to show everyone that my mate was already claimed. The last words I remember hearing before sleep overcame us both was both sad and incredibly romantic at the same time.

"Promise me...You'll never...leave me...Braixen...I'll never love...another soul...as long as...I have you..."

I answered my mate as only I could...

"Brai Brai~ Xe Xe Xen Brai Xen Brai Xe Xe Braixen~"

* * *

"Oh...thank you, Braixen...Thank you..."

* * *

 **I TRULY hope you all enjoyed this! I had a lot of issues uploading this chapter, yet, I know it was worth it! #BraixenIsMyWaifu-Manfu**

 **Ciao! :)**


	3. Ending the Abuse

**A/N: If you're squeamish, or don't like reading violent material, I suggest you avoid this chapter! If you're like most, however, and blatantly ignore this kind of warning...Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

She had to get away. She had to get as far away from the man as possible. She needed to find someone, ANYONE. It was her only chance...

* * *

Rain was falling in sheets, the wind was howling mightily and thunder rumbled across the sleeping city of Luminose. The central skyline, which also served as the city Pokemon Gym, was having difficulty sustaining its lighting, due in large part to the gale-force winds slamming into the tower itself. With it being so late, and nearly every citizen living within the city having already fallen asleep, most of the weather outside went unnoticed.

For two individuals, one a young man, the other, a pokemon, the storm outside brought back painful memories of a day that happened more than three years prior...

* * *

 **Kevin's POV**

"Doppler Radar is indicating incredibly strong mid-level updraft within the cell. Taking a look at the velocity readings, you can clearly see a well-defined..."

The weather report being aired on the television had garnered my attention almost immediately. Having experienced what Mother Nature could do firsthand, I felt it was my duty to ensure I kept Braixen safe during times like these. I never wanted to go through that ordeal again, not when I had something he wanted to protect. As I turned my gaze back onto the slumbering form of my lover, I started smiling warmly as I saw Braixens' chest rise gently with his breathing. Even now, nearly a full week since we had consummated our love for each other in the most wonderful of ways, it still felt surreal to me.

It had been very real, everything that had happened to both me and Braixen the last three years. The battle scars I had underneath my hairline was proof positive that it had all been tangible, I could still feel the sting of the baseball-sized hailstone that could have, and probably should have, killed me. There had been so many things that went wrong, getting caught in the storm was the first. In the end though, I attributed it to both sheer luck and, according to Braixen, my Guardian Angel.

Apparently, as the storm was winding down, several lightning strikes had come dangerously close to my prone form. Braixen had told me, in his language, of course, Zapdos, the Kalos incarnation of lightning, had absorbed the fatal bolts before they had reached my body. It was a story so fantastical I almost didn't believe it. Then again, considering I was now sleeping with Braixen, the fantastical could, more than likely, be true.

My thoughts were interrupted when a close lightning strike shook the hotel we were in. I cursed under my breath at the intensity of the wind that followed the thunderclap. This was becoming far too reminiscent of that day in the quagmire. I was about to turn the volume up on the television when I felt a pair of soft hands wrap around my waist.

I tilted my head down and, using my left hand, gently pulled Braixens' hands towards my face. Once they were close enough, I began kissing his silky skin, generating pleased moans from Braixen.

"Brai Brai?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Xe...Brai Xen?"

"It reminds me of the day I found you in the quagmire north of here..."

"Braixen...Xen..."

"I don't know, Braixen, I truly don't know if he is still here, in Luminose. If he is, and we run into him, I will deal with him personally..."

"Brai Brai..."

Braixens' former trainer, the man who had beaten him to within an inch of his life, then left him to die in a storm like the one raging outside our window, was still at-large. There was a small part of my conscious that hoped he would change his ways. Sadly, this was not an assumption but statistical truth; pokemon trainers with a lengthy history of mistreating, abusing and, in the some cases, killing their pokemon, almost never changed their ways.

My thoughts slowly began to drift towards the issue of local law enforcement, as well as the Pokemon Ranger Society, and as to why they had not even a clue to his whereabouts. Somehow, with both the Pokemon Ranger Society and the Kalos Police Department having searched for three years for the guy, they had come up empty-handed.

Truth be told, I suspected the two organizations knew more than what they were willing to show are. Pokemon abuse, regardless of the city or region, was one of the most frowned-upon crimes a person could be charged with. How a man with such an extensive history of abusing pokemon and, in some cases, killing them could get away after all this time smelled of a coverup. With nothing to base my accusations on though, I would be shooting blanks at an enraged Tauros.

"Brai Brai?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

I always enjoyed the reactions Braixen would give me when I called him by something other then his name. Normally it would net a kiss or affectionate nuzzle. This time, however, it failed to draw him out of the mood he was in.

"Brai Brai...Xen Xen Braixen Brai?"

"I would sooner challenge a Machamp to an arm-wrestling contest, Braixen, then to let that man lay a single finger on you."

"Xen?"

"Promise."

Braixen walked in front of my field of vision, tilted his head up and closed his eyes, a fluttering sigh leaving his lips.

"Xe Xe, Brai Brai~"

How could I say no to such a beautiful face? Tilting my head down, I pressed my lips against Braixens' own. A delicate, girly whimper escaped his mouth, something he knew drove me wild. I gently picked Braixen up and, using my body, pinned him to the hotel wall closest to the bed. Our tongues began their furious duel, swirling and lapping at the other in a sensual tango of flesh. I felt Braixen wrap his legs around my body, pressing firmly into my back with the possessiveness of a puppy with a new squeaky toy.

Things were definitely getting heated in the small room. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for the two of us...

A loud banging shattered the haze of passion that had built up between us, my annoyance being overshadowed by the look of concern Braixen was suddenly giving me. Did he know something I didn't? I knew his powers as a Psychic-type were beginning to bud, so it wasn't out of the question. Deciding to entertain the unannounced guest, as well as calm down the raging erection I was now sporting, I cleared my throat and stared through the peephole of our hotel room door.

There was a pokemon outside of our room, and not just any pokemon.

Swiftly I opened the door to let them inside, my mate looking over my left shoulder with both curiosity and suspicion, if the intimidating growl was any indication. The pokemon was absolutely drenched; had they braved the violent storm outside to get here? Did they not have a place to stay? What other reason could they have to just go to a strangers' hotel room at three-thirty in the morning?

"Gard...Gardevoir..."

Braixen came out from behind me, pulled the twig from his thick, yellow tail and created a small flame at the top of it before using the heat generated by the flame to dry the pokemon off. It was clearly a Gardevoir, one of the most popular choices for many male and, in some cases, female trainers due, in large part, to their incredible psychic powers.

Gardevoir, in addition to possessing incredible amounts of latent psychic energy, boasted an outward appearance most closely associated with a human being. This trait, along with the pokemon having a propensity to create an intimately powerful bond with their trainer, made it a highly attractive choice for all. I had only ever seen a Gardevoir once, about six years ago. The circumstances surrounding it brought back memories that were both painful and delightful. The memories also brought a troubling quandary to light.

Gardevoir were incredibly rare to find in the wild, nor were they usually found far from their trainer. Those that did appear in the wild tended to stay away from human settlements, opting to using its psychic powers to first detect the mental stimuli of everything around it to alert the pokemon of potential danger. If that applied here, had this Gardevoir picked up on the emotions going through myself and Braixen? If not, then why had it come here, to my hotel room, in the first place? Was its trainer in trouble?

I tried picturing a scenario in which Gardevoir would be better off looking for help and, simultaneously, creating distance from its distraught trainer. I could come up with nothing. That left one other possibility I had left out...

It was fleeing from something, or someone. Whatever it was, it was bad enough to bring Gardevoir here, to the door of a person it didn't even know. I tightened my grip on Braixens' left paw, fearing we may be assailed by whomever or whatever had been after the Gardevoir. It was at this point the Gardevoir turned its attention to Braixen, ruby red eyes looking drained of their normal energy.

"Gard...Gardevoir!"

I looked at Braixen, hoping he would be able to translate what was being said.

"Brai Xe Xe..."

I narrowed my eyes, did Braixen really just say "Save my mate."

"Gardevoir...Gard...Voir..."

"Braixen Brai Braixen..."

This was turning into a deadly serious situation. I could only pray that it didn't get worse...

"Her mate is in Luminose City right now?"

It was a prayer that went unheeded.

"Gardevoir! Gard Gardevoir! Voir...Voir!"

Braixen turned to me with absolute fear plastered on his face. All I knew, at his point, was that this Gardevoir had a mate and, apparentely, her mate was in serious danger somewhere in Luminose City. For her to have travelled through this dangerous storm just to tell me this, disregarding WHY she had chosen us in the first place, told me that her mate, whoever it was, needed assistance that even a pokemon as powerful as Gardevoir couldn't resolve on her own.

"Brai Brai~...Brai Braixen...Braixen Brai..."

It felt like I had just slammed into a wall made entirely of bricks. First there was the storm, then the conversation with Braixen and, now, this Gardevoir revealing that her mate was being flogged in the Rogue District of Luminose City. There were too many pieces falling in place, too much happening at once for it to be pure coincidence...

I had absolutely no doubt that Gardevoirs' mate was being tortured by the same man who had nearly killed Braixen. The very same man that had eluded police and the pokemon Rangers for over three years. He was still in Luminose City, committing heinous acts as we speak.

I had to act, now! This was not me trying to a hero, rather, this was payback for what he did to Braixen and countless other pokemon before him. I would put an end to this wicked mans' ways so that Braixen would never have nightmares about him ever again. With a sigh of resignation I grabbed ahold of the Gardevoirs' left hand and looked her in the eyes, trying to put on as serious an expression as I could to prove I would help her.

"I need you to take me to where your mate is being held...My name is Kevin, a pokemon trainer with a score to settle with the man who is hurting your mate."

Gardevoir must have already delved into my thoughts, her eyes shimmering with tears about to be shed. Looking back at Braixen, and contemplating what to do about him, I finally decided he should stay in the hotel where it was safe.

It was a notion that was swiftly, and unapologetically, denied by the fox pokemon.

"BRAI BRAI! Xen Xen Brai! Xe Xe Brai Xe Brai Brai Xen!"

"Braixen, I don't want that man laying a finger on you! I am only asking you to stay here until the situation is resolved-"

"XEN BRAI! XEN BRAI, XEN BRAI, XEN BRAI! BRAI BRAI XE BRAI BRAI! XEN XEN XE BRAI BRAI!l"

"Yes, I love you Braixen! That is not the issue here! The issue is if that man hurts you...if I lose you to him, after all that we've endured together...shared together...I...I...I!"

I was biting back tears at this point, I did not want to get Braixen involved in this whatsoever. It wasn't that I didn't trust my own abilities, or that of Braixen himself, I couldn't explain why I felt so apprehensive about it, I just couldn't. If I did not do something about this man now, when he was less than a stones' throw from our hotel room, with the chance to finally end his abuse, I would be the biggest hypocrite this side of Kalos. I just couldn't explain to Braixen that I would sooner die if I lost him.

I had bared my entire soul to him a week ago, given him my ultimate form of love and listened to the promise he made to me, claiming he would never abandon me, just like I never abandoned him at the quagmire. With time running out, and the storm increasing in intensity and damage potential, I made an on-the-spot call...

* * *

"GAL...ADE!"

"Harder, Weavile! Teach this idiot a lesson!"

Weavile could only grit its teeth and offer its most apologetic look to the Gallade it was being forced to punish. It wasn't that Weavile feared its trainer, far from it, it simply feared being abandoned in the torrential downpour happening outside of the warehouse they were in. As it reared its claws back for another slash at Gallades' legs, a deafening thunderclap shook the building, causing Weavile to miss and connect with the steel beam Gallade was currently shackled to.

Its' trainer was not amused.

"ARCEUS ABOVE! You are fucking useless, Weavile! Get out of the way!"

The man pushed his pokemon aside, as though it were a nuisance, reached down with his right hand and picked up a crowbar from one of the knocked over supply boxes. The man had a downright evil glint in his eyes, his right hand smacking the bludgeoning tool hard against his open left hand in a show of intimidation. Gallade could only spit up its own blood while trying its best to stand upright.

"You think you can just IGNORE my orders?"

The emphasis on 'ignore' was followed by a bone-crushing hit from the deadly weapon in the mans right hand. Gallade collapsed under the weight of the blow, coughing up more blood in the process.

"You are supposed to be the BEST at hand-to-hand combat, yet you LOST to a fucking HITMONCHAN!"

Three unforgiving blows, two directed at the pokemons head, with the third deliberately aiming for Gallades' right leg, sent Gallade flying back several feet from the force of the blows alone.

"G-GAL...A...ADE..."

"FUCK you, useless POKEMON! That was your LAST. FUCKING. MISTAKE!"

The sound of bone being broken, along with the anguished cries of the pokemon being flogged, echoed through the empty warehouse, the outside of the building being none the wiser due to the terrible storm battering the rusty foundation.

"When I'm FINISHED with you, that BITCH of yours is NEXT!"

"GALLADE! GAL-"

Gallades defiant cry, generated by the treat to his mate, was swiftly silenced by another whack of the crowbar, which was quickly becoming caked in the pokemons blood.

"Did I give you permission to SPEAK? DID. I. GIVE. YOU. PERMISSION. TO. SPEAK. YOU-"

" **ENOUGH**!"

The man slowly turned around, a wad of spit being expelled from his mouth as he finished.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Kevin, at long last, could get an up-close and personal look at the man responsible for so much pain and heartache, most of which was inflicted on the pokemon. He was an absolute giant, appearing not to be around six feet, seven-inches tall, and weighing no less than two-hundred and seventy-five pounds. While the man was gifted with height and broad shoulders, he lacked the physicality of Kevin who, despite being almost an entire foot shorter, was more defined with muscle.

In spite of the sudden intrusion, the man cracked his neck casually and continued to size up the boy, who was now a mere twenty feet from him. It was at that point the man spotted two pokemon at the entrance to the warehouse. One was a Gardevoir, the other was a Braixen.

"Nevermind...I don't really want to know who you are. How did you even find this place, kid? Did that green-haired bitch put you up to it?"

"I take it you mean the Gardevoir that was pounding on my hotel room door, begging for assistance in saving her mate?"

"Typical of her, all talk but, when it came time to produce, she folded like a worthless lawn chair. She never listens to a word I say, always too busy tending to that useless boyfriend of hers."

Kevin was absolutely livid at the derogatory slang being hurled at the mans' own pokemon. There was absolutely no doubt about it; this WAS the man responsible for nearly killing Braixen.

"If I were a pokemon, and you treated me like you do your own partners, I wouldn't need listen to you, either. Brute strength isn't the end-all, be-all, you know."

"Bullshit! That is the logic of a weakling! I shouldn't be surprised that it came from your mouth, though. I mean, for fucks sake, kid, is that an Everstone hanging around that Braixens' neck? Why haven't you evolved it, yet?"

"This Braixen is incredibly special to me. I owe everything I am to him, and he to me. I would give him anything, just as he would give me anything." At this, Braixen reached over with its right paw and entwined it with in Kevins' fingers.

The mans' reaction was one of general disgust.

"Oh, spare me! You're one of those pokephiles, aren't you? Human beings just aren't cutting it, so you're going for animal pussy, right?" The man forced a gag before spitting on the warehouse floor in disgust. Braixen, to his credit, forced himself to maintain his composure. The fact he had been referred to as an 'animal' cut far deeper than he had expected it to.

"From what I've seen, and heard, you're an abuser of pokemon. You discard pokemon that don't fit your mold, sometimes killing them in the process.

The man gripped the crowbar even harder, a vein popping on his forehead. He could not believe the gall of this boy! Once he did enough damage to the kid to ensure he would be in a permanent vegetative state, his pokemon would soon follow. As these thoughts finished, new ones began circulating in his mind, his gaze switching back and forth between the boy and the Braixen. There was something odd about it, the Braixen...

The man, again, felt a sensation very similar to nostalgia, albeit much less innocent. The only pokemon he had ever owned, that would have evolved into a Braixen, was a Fennekin. That pokemon died in the storm that destroyed the park north of Luminose City, though. If that was the case, then why did it feel like this was the same pokemon...

Braixen, to his credit, stood next to Kevin while Gardevoir, who's crimson eyes were constantly darting towards her fallen mate, took position on the other side. The eerie silence within the warehouse was broken up by the man, along with the pained groaning of his Gallade.

"Now that I think about it, I had a Fennekin, some three or four years ago. Fuck if I could be bothered to remember the actual timetable, though. That Braixen of yours is giving off some very familiar vibes, as if I know that pokemon already."

Kevin took position infront of Braixen, shielding the pokemon from the mans' line-of-sight.

"If by vibes you mean absolute contempt for what they see in front of them then, yes, I'm sure the vibes would come across as familiar. How can you blatantly mistreat pokemon, going so far as to leave them dying in a field, or a swamp even!"

"Did you just say...a swamp?"

The mans' eyes began to widen, taking another long look at Braixen. Something had just clicked in his mind, and it had to do with that pokemon.

A swamp...

The storm...

Fennekin...

The look on the mans' face was almost unreadable; anger, mixed with joy and, perhaps, contempt all mingled into one expression. It was the creepiest sight Kevin had ever seen, one he was becoming increasingly defensive of since the man continued to gaze at Braixen the entire time.

"How did you survive, you bitch?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not talking to you, boy, the pokemon! That Braixen."

Kevin was doing his best to shield his mate from the insane man who, at one point, had been Braixens' trainer. The mans' sadistic grin only widened, as the realization dawned on him that he would be killing two birds with one stone, literally.

"I must thank you, truly, I must! Not only did you save a pokemon I once considered worth my time to train, but you've delivered it to back to me of your own accord! Heh, heh...now I will know for certain when its life is snuffed out."

A piece of debris, blown around by the swirling winds outside of the warehouse, pierced through the second-story window, sending shards of broken glass directly at the prone form of Gallade. The man, further proving his despicable nature, merely watched as three large pieces sliced into Gallades' body, one in his left arm and the other two just missing his vital organs.

"GARDEVOIR!"

A panicked cry left Gardevoirs' lips, her instincts taking control of the reins, as she teleported over to where her fallen mate was lying. She attempted to pull the shards of glass out from Gallade, using her psychic powers to do so, but her efforts had attracted the attention of the mans' Weavile. It stood behind Gardevoir, its lethal claws rearing back as it prepared to slash Gardevoirs' blind side.

"Gardevoir! Watch out!"

Kevin's warning came too late, however. The sheer speed of Weaviles' movements left virtually no time to avoid what happened next...

Gardevoir was sent hurling through the warehouse, her much frailer body snapping like a twig when she made contact with a steel support beam. The anguished cry that left her lips only served as fodder for the rage that was boiling over inside of Kevin. That fury would be let loose moments later, as Gardevoir, despite having broken her left leg and arm in the collision with the support fixture, was attempting to crawl back over towards her fallen mate.

The laughter echoing around the warehouse was sinister...

The laughter, coming from the man that had started it all, was filled with amusement...

...amusement at the suffering of his own pokemon...

It would be the final sin the man committed, Kevin swore to himself, as he propelled his body forward with his right foot. In the span of less than two seconds, Kevin was directly infront of the insane man. The speed in which it all happened caught the other by surprise, as did the stomach-churning impact of Kevins' skull against the mans' chin.

The force of the headbutt, though weakened somewhat by the fact Kevin had to leap up just to reach him, had the man staggering. A slightly yellow object had been launched out of his mouth, quite obviously a chunk of tooth. While the impact had been brutal, it only disoriented the man for a few brief moments.

It was still enough time for Kevin to begin thinking of his next strategy, however.

"Fuck you, pokephile! You're gonna regret doing that!"

The man had blood trickling down his upper lip, verifying it had, indeed, been a tooth of his that was knocked out. A fierce roar left the mans lungs as he charged at Kevin, the crowbar being waved erratically by the much larger fighter. Kevin back-pedaled several feet before his progress was halted by one of the warehouse walls. With no other avenue of direction available to him, Kevin lunged forward and met the mans charge head-on.

The man, though not as physically fit as Kevin, per-say, had more than six inches in height to his advantage. In a straight one-on-one, he would have the absolute advantage over Kevin, a fact the latter was all too aware of. If he was going to come out on top in a confrontation with the enraged man, Kevin would have to play it very smart, as well as have an extraordinary amount of luck on his side.

That luck was not currently favoring him now, however.

The man, using his much larger body as a bartering ram, was able to completely overwhelm Kevins' head-on offensive. The momentum that had been built up between the two men carried a force that sent both brawlers crashing through a weakened section of the warehouse wall. Now they were outside, in the elements, with unsteady, slippery ground and the wrath of Mother Nature battering their bodies with blinding rain, wind and small chunks of debris.

"You should never have come here, boy! This soft ground will serve as your grave!"

With the man on top of his smaller form, Kevin knew he was in serious trouble. He had to get off of his back as quickly as possible, before he could be hit by a barrage of fists.

Digging his fingers into the mud, Kevin used his hands to propel his body back, sliding along the rain-soaked ground, leaving only his knees pressed under the weight of the other man. Displaying lightning reflexes, Kevin lifted his right leg up from its pinned position, showing incredible lower body strength in the process, and connected the tip of his mud-caked sneaker with the mans' chin. The second impact to the mans already-sore jaw was enough to send him scampering away from Kevin, roaring in pain all the while. With the advantage back in his end of the court, Kevin grabbed the crowbar that had been dropped earlier and began wailing away at the mans' legs.

* * *

"Gardevoir! GARDEVOIR!"

Braixen could only watch, tears flowing down his crimson eyes, as Gallade was not responding to any verbal or motional stimulation from his mate. Gardevoir was transferring her energy into Gallade, a potentially suicidal tactic but, given the circumstances, it was the only viable opportunity left to save his life.

Gardevoir pressed the tip of her chest spike, considered by many to be the source of its incredible psychic abilities, against Gallades' similarly shaped protrusion. Braixen saw tendrils of purple and blue light flow from Gardevoirs' body directly into Gallade, a painful series of wheezes and heavy breathing, most of them coming from Gardevoir, heralding the successful transferring of her energy into the other.

Would this end up doing Gardevoir in? Would she be able to sustain her life if she continued to give her mate the very energy she needed to live? More importantly, however, where had the Weavile gone?

As if waiting for the thought to cross Braixens' mind, a sharp cry pierced through the torrential downpour of rain, wind and thunder. Braixen whipped around to find the Weavile in question cheering on its trainer, who was currently having a fight to the death with Kevin. It wasn't clear who was winning but, if Weaviles' energetic pitch was any indication, Kevin was losing.

With a sudden pain in his chest Braixen ran out to the very edge of the warehouse, just close enough so he could see what was going on, but not close enough that he was in danger of being hit by the rain. Braixen narrowed his eyes and, for the first time, saw Kevin stagger back after narrowly missing being plastered with a two-by-four. The man he was fighting, his forehead caked with moist blood and rain, lunged forward, tackling Kevin to the ground and pinning his arms with his knees.

"Now, you will DIE!"

The impact of fist-to-bone was sickening, it, Braixen could only watch as his mate was being absolutely pulverized by his former trainer. A tiny voice sprang up inside of Braixens' heart, begging him, pleading with him to cheer his lover on, as Weavile was currently doing with its trainer.

' _What good would moral encouragement do at this point, though?! It isn't like this is a sports match! I could lose the love of my life here_!'

Braixen realized, at that very moment, he had answered his own stupid question. The man reached into his pockets and pulled out a metallic object of some kind. A bolt of lightning lit up the surrounding areas, revealing the metal to have an incredibly jagged edge, almost like a...

"BRAI BRAI!"

It was the loudest Braixen had ever screamed in his life, yet, when it mattered the most, his high-pitched, girlish tone did its job in distracting the man. It was only for a brief moment, but that precious couple of seconds bought Kevin enough time to use his lower body to vault his attacker over him. The trajectory was spot-on, there was absolutely no way the man would avoid what he was heading towards. A sickening 'SPLERGH!' was the only sound the man made before his face collided with a piece of industrial equipment that looked like a bulldozer. If the blood splatter along the front corner of the trough was a sign, then the fact that the man was completely motionless, his own blood pooling beneath his face, told Braixen all he needed to know.

The storm continued its viscous maelstrom of fury, lightning beginning to arc from east-to-west across the sky in a spectacular display of Mother Natures' fury. Braixen cared not for the light-show, however, only the limping form of his mate, his bloodied body slowly making its way over towards the warehouse entrance.

Braixen had been so happy that Kevin had won his fight that he missed a glaring oversight; the spot where the man had just been laying down was now vacant. Not only that, there was someone approaching Kevin from behind...

"B-B-BRAI BR-"

Braixens' warning was cut off by Weavile, who used its Throat Chop skill to silence Braixen. Moments later, a heavy weight descended upon Kevin, taking the form of a crowbar. With an unceremonious 'thunk' Kevin was laying motionless on the muddy ground, his attacker bending down to pick him up by the back of the neck.

Braixen could only watch, crimson eyes filled with terror at the disfigured face of his former trainer, the man who had nearly killed him three years ago. Now, with no way of stopping what was about to happen, Braixen cried out a voiceless scream, lightning filling the sky and the rain blowing harder than ever before. The mans face, bloodied and grotesque from colliding with the bulldozer, bore the same look Braixen had seen before.

It was desperation.

It was rage.

It was unbridled joy at the prospect of killing something.

It had been the very last look given to Braixen while he was still a Fennekin, and in the company of the man choking the life out of Kevin. Braixen had to stop the man, before he took away the one shining ray of hope in his life. There had to be something he could do, something that would ignore the heavy pressure wrapped around his throat.

The man suddenly lifted Kevin higher into the air, his left hand still wrapped around his neck, the other hand raising the crowbar up menacingly until it was aligned with Kevins' skull.

Another bolt of lightning illuminated the area, giving Braixen a momentarily complete view of Kevins' face. He wasn't moving at all, blood was trickling down his face just like that night in the hailstorm., it was simply too much for Braixen to handle emotionally. With a determined, yet, silent cry, Braixen dashed out into the rain and wind, ignoring the stinging pain the water had on his skin. He had to save Kevin, just as he had saved him three years ago.

The man was so preoccupied with his prey he failed to notice the charging Braixen. When a blur of yellow and white finally did register into his addled brain, it was already too late. Pain erupted in the mans body as Braixen latched onto his leg and bit down as hard as he could. Braixens two front fangs began to dig into the mans skin, creating puncture wounds but, more importantly, causing him to drop Kevin.

Kevin fell like a rag doll, his head woozy and every muscle in his body hurt whenever he tried to move. Bleary, dirt-caked eyes happened to glance up to see his love, Braixen, holding his former trainer at bay. The sight was enough to create a surge of adrenaline Kevin didn't even know he had. That sensation was only amplified when he saw the man recover from the sneak attack, raise his crowbar into the air, and prepare to flog Braixen across the skull.

"BRAIXEN!"

Kevin made one last, desperate lunge at the man who had caused both him and Braixen no small amount of heartache and strife, tackling him to the ground and wrapping his legs around the mans' neck. With angry, unpredictable jerking motions, Kevin went at attempting to snap the mans neck. The pain coursing through Kevin was unbearable, just breathing was beginning to hurt but, see down inside, the intestinal fortitude to keep his promise to Braixen, to not allow that vile man to lay a finger on his beautiful body, was the driving factor in giving Kevin a surge of vigor.

Braixen was his, he would sooner lose an extremity then to allow any harm to befall his love.

Grotesque gurgling sounds began emanating from the frantically flailing form of the man beneath them, A wide-eyed, blood-soaked death stare was given towards the pokemon that, for all intent and purposes, was just watching as its trainer was being overpowered.

"We...VILE! Y...YOU...T...TRAI...TOR!"

Weavile looked back at the unconscious forms of Gardevoir and Gallade, then back at its trainer. Moments earlier it had been cheering him on yet, as the sight of Kevin and Braixen working as a team played itself over and over in its mind, the budding knowledge that its own trainer completely ignored its own efforts to spur him on rang loudest. The man was incredibly harsh to his pokemon, that was not a debate. Weavile had always figured, with it being the very first pokemon its trainer ever owned, that it would be immune to depreciation. It had been with him for years but now, as tears started to roll down its eyes, the truth was painfully clear.

Its trainer would never appreciate it, nor did the man ever consider time they had spent together. As the man continued to struggle against the tag-team of Braixen and Kevin, Weavile cast its gaze at Gardevoir. She was still unconscious, slumped ontop of Gallade. How could it even begin to make amends for what it had done to them? Would they even fully recover? These thoughts swirled around Weaviles' mind, all the while its trainer continued shouting abuse at it.

That man did not deserve its loyalty, Weavile decided. It would do its best to help the ones it had hurt, instead. With its mind made up, Weavile sprinted over towards Gardevoir and Gallade, rummaging through its trainers...FORMER trainers' belongings, hoping to find anything that could help the pair.

Kevin, meanwhile, was beginning to lose the adrenaline surge. The protests of his body, along with the immense amount of pain he was in, was overshadowed only by the fear that the man would get up and finish what he started. This knowledge kept both Braixen and Kevin from relenting. After nearly two minutes of violent struggling, as well as numerous curses hurled at Braixen and Kevin, the man, who was once Braixens' trainer, fell silent.

Lightning arced across the sky and the rain, for the briefest of moments, began to lighten. The howling wind was the only moving entity within the Rogue District, everybody was either too exhausted to move, or simply too frightened that the nightmare would continue if they did. After another minute of no commotion from the man beneath them, Braixen and Kevin broke apart from his motionless body. With the threat finally over, the two finally took a moment to embrace each other happily.

Braixen, even though he could still taste his former trainers' blood in his mouth, knew the rain water would wash it away. He began kissing Kevins' face, neck and howling with both sadness and joy that they had made it through the ordeal alive. Kevin, still showing the chivalrous side he never lost, attempted to shield Braixen from the rain. Being exposed to a downpour like this, even briefly, could cause significant damage to Braixens' internal organs. Kevin hastily picked his mate up and, after several unscrupulous attempts at walking, managed to maintain a standing posture.

It was just long enough for an enraged, desperate scream to fill the air.

"YOU...YOU...YOU...ARE..."

The man, against all form of logic or understanding, was standing once again.

Braixen could not believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes. He and Kevin had ended his life! How in the name of Arceus was he still breathing?! Was it all pointless? Was his fate always to be killed by this man? Why wouldn't he just stay dead?

"YOU. ARE. MEAT!"

The man began stumbling or, to be precise, shambling his way over towards the pair, who were too terrified to do anything other than back away from the man.

"YOU. YOU. YOU~!"

The man, as if he was being filled with an unholy energy, made a mad dash towards Braixen. The lightning illuminated the area once more, giving his bloodstained crowbar a sinister glow. The man held it high and, as he closed to within twenty feet of his target, was already preparing his downswing. Kevin, acting on his protective instincts, along with his undying love for Braixen, stood infront of the pokemon and prepared to use his body as a shield.

A deafening clap of thunder was immediately preceded by the brightest flash of light they had ever seen. With the man having held his metal crowbar up above him, he had turned himself into the perfect lightning rod. That a bolt of lightning would pick that moment to choose that particular direction seemed like too good of a thing to be true.

The roar that echoed through the skies proved that to be false, however.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOH~!"

Kevin and Braixen looked up and saw Zapdos, the Kalos incarnation of lightning, hovering several hundred feet above them and channeling the energy from the lightning strike directly into their attackers body. There was no blood-curdling scream from the man, nor were there any parting words directed at anyone in particular. The sheer force of one-hundred-thousand volts of electricity had, quite simply, fried the mans' brain.

An unceremonious 'thud' heralded the mans' final breath having left his lips. Braixen took another moment to look at Zapdos and, to his great joy, it was giving them an approving nod. It brought back memories of the time he had talked to Kevin about how he had been saved by a Guardian Angel, who prevented lightning from reaching Kevins' prone body after they had escaped the quagmire.

This time, Zapdos had put an end to the life of a true terror, in Braixens' eyes. The specter that had haunted him was no more. He would never hurt another soul.

Braixen tilted his head to the side, feeling his drenched face land along the crook of Kevins' neck. The rain had weakened to a light drizzle and, amazingly, the first rays of sunshine began to creep over the horizon. It was the perfect analogy to what they had just experienced, Braixen realized.

Kevin had kept his promise. Though he was unsure of the toll it had taken on his body. In the end, he figured, it was worth it and, if he had to make the choice again, he still would have chosen to protect Braixen. Sirens began to blare in he distance, no doubt word had reached the police department of foul play happening in the Rogue District. Too weak to move, put up any resistance or say anything, Braixen and Kevin simply waited to see what the new day had in store for them.

With the specter of the past a memory that could be forgotten, they were certain the future would become much, much clearer, now that the storm had passed...

"Brai Brai Xe..."

"I love you, too, Braixen...always."

* * *

 **Closure for Braixen! I had, originally, wanted to keep this as a two-shot, withthe second chapter being the final chapter. After thinking about the central premise I had originally intended for this story, Fennekin being saved from his abusive trainer, I realized that completely ignoring closure for Fennekin/Braixen was downright unacceptable. I am not merely speaking about the contents of this story, either.**

 **There are far too many instances of abuse going unreported or unresolved, many of which end tragically for the victim(s). I felt that, by NOT putting this in, it would have reflected badly on me, as well as further prove my point that abuse is resolved so rarely these days. It can happen to anyone, that isn't a cliche, it is the truth.**

 **One final serious note before I close the book on this story- if you are ever the victim of abuse, it does not matter how insignificant it may seem to you or what the effects of it are at the onset. Do not wait until "if it gets worse" because NOTHING is worse than letting abusive behavior go unpunished and ignored.**


End file.
